dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlotte Yamamura (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
The following is about the Dozerfleet Comics ''Gerosha Chronicles character Charlotte Yamamura. For other uses, see Mukade (disambiguation).'' |intel2= |strength1= |strength2= |strength3= |speed1= |speed2= |speed3= |endure1= |endure2= |endure3= |endure4= |agility1= |agility2= |agility3= |agility4= |agility5= |projection1= |fighting1= |fighting2= |fighting3= |fighting4= }} }} 自由 ヤマムラ (Jiyū "Charlotte" Yamamura) / Mukade is a superheroine and member of the Sodality of Gerosha in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics, and a character in the Cataclysmic Gerosha series Sodality. She is a Centhuen Prototype like Ciem, bearing the powers of a centipede. She is the wife of Kyle "the Meerkat" Freneti, having moved to Louisiana to be with him. She is also an archenemy of Milp. Before appearing in Sodality, she was to feature in Ciem 3 and Ciem: Condemnation as Ciem's Japanese counterpart. Like her husband Kyle, she returns in the video game pitch Sodality: Battle for Metheel. Powers, accessories, and weaknesses Powers Charlotte possesses centuition, accelerated healing, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, and enhanced agility similar to Candi's power set, except she heals a little more slowly. She has training in using a sai to fight with, something Candi lacks. Also different from Candi, she cannot detect the presence or absence of virginity in another. Equipment The Mukade costume is of a simpler design than the Ciem suit, bearing red centileg export guides and an open scalp to the mask. The eyepieces allow for infra-red vision, whereas Ciem's eyepieces allow primarily for night vision. Her sai is a weapon she saves for situations where directly stinging an opponent would not work. Unlike Ciem, she does not have dart shooters. She does, however, have Zeran wardrobes and Zeran teleporters. Her suit is designed to come off even more easily than Candi's, which helps her switch to civilian form rather quickly in the busy streets of Tokyo. She can't always find a "dead zone" the way Candi can, where there are few witnesses. This necessitates her having the ability to change quickly. Weaknesses Due to being a Centhuen Prototype, Charlotte has all the same vulnerabilities that Candi has. However, she has a bit more self-control in her dating life; having not been traumatized the way Candi was by sexual predators. Don the Psycho actually succeeded in achieving inappropriate contact before Candi's powers fully manifested and she was able to fight him off. Charlotte's manifested fully while she was being chased, hence she was able to overcome her attackers without feeling the same sense of defilement that haunts Candi's psyche. That being said, Charlotte still has to make sure she doesn't get pregnant or use birth control; as such things will bring her down to normal. She is also vulnerable to bezeetol. Character bio Early life Young Tomi Yamamura was taken from his parents in the 1960s and experimented on by the Phaelites, in an effort to help Japan counteract the Milthen Prototype experiments being performed by the Hebbleskin Gang. This was as Japan tried to redeem itself from the risk of being taken over by Hebbleskin activity after nearly making a pact with the Hebbleskins in World War II. Yakuza activity to maintain control of the streets didn't quite seem enough to deal with the Hebbleskins' elusive ways of staying on top. Tomi tried to keep it a secret to his wife Miko that their daughter, born in 1997, was a Centhuen Prototype; but there was no denying it when young Jiyū's centilegs began to manifest after she was being chased by slave traders in the streets of Tokyo one day. As her centuition also kicked in, she was able to fight off her attackers. However, she made a scene. She soon fled, before police could arrive and figure out what was happening. Becoming the Mukade When a friend of hers is murdered at high school, she goes investigating and learns that the toxins found on the victim were similar to "millipede burn." Her centuition kicks in, and she tracks down the killer. She discovers the killer to be none other than a girl from her school: Kimiyato Hiriyama. However, she is unable to convince anyone outside of her parents that Kimi is a killer. A rivalry develops in the streets of Tokyo, as she seeks to find the means to bring Kimi to justice. She begins donning a suit she fashions for herself off of a Japanese flag lying around her house. Her father, concerned about her mental well-being, has her visit a specialist on dealing with Centhuen Prototypes, named Imaki Izuki. Imaki visits from the United States, though he had family in Japan once. Imaki claims to have a goddaughter with a similar problem to Jiyū's. He even gives Jiyū her American name of "Charlotte," arguing that both names essentially mean "liberty." The Yamamuras decide to support Charlotte in all her endeavors, including her desire to become an exchange student in high school. She decides to visit a school in New Orleans. But before she can board the plane, an attempt is made on her life, and that of her parents. She jumps into action as "Mukade" at Imaki's request, and finds out that Kimiyato "Milp" Hiriyama was in fact involved. However, the battle to defeat Milp goes nowhere when the Hebbleskin Gang rescues her after losing a battle. Milp ends up being transferred to another Hebbleskin base of operations far away from Japan. By Charlotte's senior year, she finds herself suddenly facing a new foe in the form of "the Brazilian." This ruthless killer begins leaving a trail of destruction in Tokyo in his quest to rid the streets forever of the Mukade. Charlotte soon finds out that her own, very old great-grandfather betrayed the family and sent the Brazilian after her; as he was appalled to have "an abomination" for a great-granddaughter. But apparently, hiring one to murder his own family was acceptable. Charlotte manages to survive her great-grandfather's attempts on her life, even sparing his. However, defeating the Brazilian resulted in word getting out to both the Hebbleskin Gang and the Yakuza that "the Mukade" was serious business. Efforts by the Yakuza to recruit Charlotte prove fruitless, but they decide to use her image anyway to run the Hebbleskins almost completely out of Japan. The Hebbleskins respond by establishing secret bases around China, including in Hong Kong. Those operations would eventually find themselves threatened by Sniperbadger, Stung Hornet, Teal Hog, Tin Dragon, Steve McLaine, and Black Rat. Moving to Louisiana • ]] . Original wallpaper here. 3D views: • ]] Charlotte's antics caught up with her in 2015, when the Yakuza decided that Mukade was the only real superhero-esque threat they faced with the Hebbleskins gone. An all-out manhunt ensued, with every gangster worth his gun seeking to kill her. She tried switching to a different costume that wasn't as easy to spot; but that didn't work for long. Certain Yakuza began to suspect that Charlotte was the Mukade, and pressure was beginning to be mounted on the Yamamura family to sell out which of their number they were to be after. Charlotte, growing weary of fighting a never-ending war in Tokyo and longing to see the world again, decided to take an offer to go to college in Louisiana. However, Halal Affadidah and his regime quickly began a scorched-earth campaign to aid the destruction of the United States. Charlotte soon found herself stranded in the war zone that Louisiana had become, unable to return to Japan. The Yakuza quickly deduced that Charlotte was the Mukade, and slaughtered her entire family for refusing to sell her out. They immediately sent goons to terrorize her in New Orleans. She used her new-found friends, including a suddenly-appearing Kyle "the Meerkat" Freneti, to thwart these additional attempts on her life. She was traumatized to learn that she no longer had a Japan to go back to. However, Kyle takes pity on her and becomes her friend. Milp is finally sent to northern Louisiana, and Kyle learns of it. Kyle and Charlotte team up with a military force to kick the Hebbleskin presence out. In 2015, Kyle and Charlotte become engaged. They marry officially in January of 2017. Louisiana joins Texas and a few other states in early 2018 to become the new nation of "Toklisana," with Louisiana becoming a violently-contested border state between Toklisana and the Affadidah regime-controlled "Ameristan." ''Sodality'' battle for the fate of Houston against an army of True Centhuens. Original quality here. 3D views: • ]] Charlotte and Kyle travel to Texas to assist the Sodality of Gerosha in defeating Cupric, and later join the Sodality officially while assisting in defeating Milp after she murders Darius Philippine. They also have to take several measures to defend their own swampland home from Ameristani regime troops, who terrorize the locals regularly. When the invasion of Houston takes form, the two of them aid the Sodality in battling in the streets. They help Jackrabbit and Botan on the ground to provide cover while Ciem and Earwig take out the Doomsday ship and save Emeraldon. At one point, Charlotte relays information to Jack on where Miranda is so he can rescue her. They are called in again when their fellow Sodality members need help defeating Captain Aardwulf, and again to defeat the Phaletori's invasion of True Centhuens after the Phaletori team up with Judge Terry Beliah. Charlotte becomes friends with Ciem, Jackrabbit, Emeraldon, and Sniperbadger. She has mixed feelings about Stung Hornet, however. She also meets Extirpon, Navyrope, Gray Champion, Pilltar, Strawberry, and many of their allies. Charlotte semi-retires from being the Mukade after Beliah's defeat, contenting herself with raising her and Kyle's son in their home in Louisiana a year afterward. She keeps her materials handy, so she can resume her work if ever a need arises. And she also maintains contact with the Sodality if she ever needs to team up with them again. ''Battle for Metheel'' Main article: Sodality: Battle for Metheel Charlotte returns in Battle for Metheel. As New Orleans is being rebuilt and the city re-dedicated, King Morzhuk's forces attack. While Kyle goes to investigate the extent of this raid, Charlotte battles her way through New Orleans to clear a route for safe escape for civilians. She soon finds herself battling Milp II, a Milthuen Prototype who as donned the title of Milp following the original's death. Hannah Manigan vows to avenge Kimiyato's legacy, but is soon defeated by Charlotte. Kyle gets Candi and Donte to join him and Charlotte in New Orleans. However, they soon find that they played right into Morzhuk's hands. By distracting them, he got them out of his way so he could capture the Legends. With Desulon's help, Charlotte and the other Elites arrive on Metheel to aid the Legends and rebellion in finishing off Morzhuk's regime and overthrowing him. Mukade is the first playable character in Story Mode of the game. She is also one of the default roster options for Versus Mode, along with Ciem. Personality and Charlotte fishing. Original quality here. 3D views: • ]] Charlotte tends to be shy, in spite having similar powers to Candi. She is also often going out of her way to be submissive, unless what the other party is asking of her is blatantly wrong. She attempts to be cheerful even in the darkest and gloomiest moments of her fights. She is a hopeless romantic and a dedicated housewife; though she is less desperate in her goal than Candi. Her favorite cartoon is Sailor Moon, and her favorite song is "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" by Starship. She even danced to it when she married Kyle. In spite her efforts to have a sense of humor, she can turn mopey if she is finally convinced to feel hopeless. She does seem to, in spite all she's been through, lack most of Candi's dark side of delighting in revenge. This is helped by the fact that, in spite having to flee from slave traders and fight Milp, she has generally been able to fight villains with understandable motives, like greed. She has seldom had to face the kind of degenerate evil that Candi has, which is part of the reason for Candi's bitterness. In marriage, she is completely sweet, if not soft-spoken. She enjoys being a mother, being very affectionate to her son Ron. She always seems to have good ideas that even Kyle cannot dream up. When not raising children, the two of them enjoy fishing in the swamps. Development Inspiration ''Silkroad Online'' See also: Silkroad Online "Mukade" was first created as a possible Japanese counterpart of Ciem in an alternate universe in which Gerosha characters were all re-imagined as living in feudal Japan. It seemed odd to have a character in that game with a Japanese/Chinese/Korean appearance that had a Spanish name. So instead of ciempiés, the Japanese work mukade was inserted as a substitute. That experiment went nowhere. However, she was first generated in Silkroad Online as a way to test the idea out. Centhuen Prototype abilities for the Silkroad character were not possible, so the original Mukade settled for using large blades to wander around inside the MMORPG. ''The Ring'' As a nod to the popularity of the original Japanese Ring franchise, Charlotte was given the last name of "Yamamura" after Sadako Yamamura. In turn, the character of Sadako was supposed to be the daughter of a "Shizuko Yamamura" in the 1998 film, allegedly named after Chizuko Mifune. Much like Sadako in Ringu 0, Charlotte's life becomes messy when her powers begin manifesting. Unlike Sadako, Charlotte doesn't literally split into two essences. She does, however, find it strange that she has an American counterpart. Other Charlotte's first name was really a reference to Charlotte's Web. Her brightly-colored outfit was intended to invoke the cheery side of Japanese hero aesthetics seen in Sailor Moon. Her problems with the Brazilian and the Yakuza are inspired by YouTube trailers for 2013's The Wolverine. This is also the reason that some of her adversaries refer to her as "the Mukade" versus simply "Mukade." Her having a skirt is a reference to the Pink Power Ranger. Early version A less-successful version of Charlotte was going to appear in Ciem 3 and Ciem: Condemnation. That version was a mail-order bride with centipede powers. When the order gets mixed up, she ends up with Kyle. Kyle and Charlotte are captured at a hotel by Lloyd Kolumn and company. They were set to be drowned in Kolumn's facility, where they befriended fellow prisoner Candi McArthur. Intervention by Tammy "Delusia" and Dolly "the Earwig" Malesrom lead to Charlotte and Kyle being set free. Delusia dies while saving Candi's life, but Candi and her new friends are able to save Dolly from the Earwig helmet's homicidal AI. With the four of them together again, they head back to Dirbine/Evansville to defeat Milp. They end up doing so with help from Botan the Plant-Man. In Abolition, Judge Terry Beliah's minions eventually kill Kyle. This results in Charlotte having to go back to Japan. But first, she vows to help the other heroes defeat Beliah and company. Her origins and activities since were slightly re-imagined to give her a slightly more important role in Sodality. See also * Charlotte's SDCPM file * Meerkat * Ciem (character) * Ciem 3 * Ciem: Condemnation * Sodality * Sodality of Gerosha * Milp * Sodality: Battle for Metheel External links * Scrapped Gerosha ideas gallery at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48977975 Battle for Metheel art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: Ciem 3 characters Category: Ciem: Condemnation characters Category: Abolition characters Category: Dozerfleet superheroes Category: Sodality Elite Category: Sodality: Battle for Metheel characters Category:Characters